Just For You, My Baby
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Saat takdir mempermainkan perasaanmu, saat kau hanya dapat menuruti semua jalan yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Akankah kau akan diam saja saat perasaan cinta itu hanya menyakitimu? Saat takdir itu begitu kejamnya menghempaskanmu pada jurang penderitaan. Tapi, bisakah kau membohongi Tuhan agar terlepas dari semua cinta ini? Cast KyuMin


JUST FOR YOU, MY BABY

Tittle : JUST FOR YOU, MY BABY

Cast : KyuMin

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rated : M, tapi untuk chapter ini masih T

Warning : Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Saat takdir mempermainkan perasaanmu, saat kau hanya dapat menuruti semua jalan yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Akankah kau akan diam saja saat perasaan cinta itu hanya menyakitimu? Saat takdir itu begitu kejamnya menghempaskanmu pada jurang penderitaan. Tapi, bisakah kau membohongi Tuhan agar terlepas dari semua cinta yang busuk ini?

Sungmin POV

Sudah hampir setengah hari aku berkeliling di semua toko buku di Seoul hanya untuk mencari sebuah novel untuk kado ulang tahun seorang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku hampir saja menyerah sebelum melihat sebuah novel yang sedari tadi aku cari-cari, sepertinya novel itu tinggal satu-satunya di Seoul ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari dan mengambil novel itu, tapi naasnya saat aku mengambil novel tersebut ada seorang namja tampan yang juga mengambil novel tersebut.

"Maaf, aku duluan yang mengambil novel ini." Kata namja itu begitu ramah sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya padaku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan namja setampan dia? Kenapa kau tak menciptakan ku menjadi setampan namja dihadapanku ini? Eh, tapi aku tak boleh terlalu terlena dengan ketampanannya. Aku harus mendapatkan novel ini untuk Seohyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku duluan lah yang mengambil novel ini." Ya, aku berencana untuk memberikan ini sebagai kado ulang tahun Seohyun sahabatku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku berniat untuk menjadikannya kekasihku hari ini.

"Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan novel ini." Kata orang itu bersikeras menarik novel yang separuhnya ada ditangan ku.

"Aku juga sangat membutuhkan ini. Orang yang sangat aku cintai sedang berulang tahun, dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya dengan memberinya novel yang sangat ia inginkan."

"Aku mohon tuan, adikku sedang sakit keras dan ia sangat menginginkan novel ini. Hidup adikku sudah tak lama lagi dan aku ingin sekali membahagiakannya, aku tak ingin mengecewakannya kalau aku pulang ke rumah sakit tanpa membawa novel ini." Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin apakah kau setega itu? Lihatlah wajah memohonnya! Sepertinya ia sedang tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya. Coba saat ini kau berada di posisinya, pasti kau akan melakukan apapun agar membuat orang yang kau sayangi bahagiakan? Seohyun masih sehat, dan mungkin novel ini tidak terlalu penting baginya.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu saja. Semoga adikmu itu senang dan cepat sembuh."

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo emm….."

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Sudah cepat pergi sana sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" namja itu terlihat sangat senang saat aku memberikan novel itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan ku yang cukup tampan ini dengan hati yang amat sangat baik?

"Gomawo Sungmin-ssi." Katanya sambil berlari menuju ke kasir untuk membayar novel tadi. Ah bodohnya aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

..

Malam ini aku mengajak Seohyun untuk dinner di sebuah restaurant mahal. Aku melihat dia sangat terkejut dan senang karena aku mengajaknya makan malam romantic.

"Maafkan aku Seo, sebenarnya aku tadi ingin mengadomu novel yang kau inginkan, tapi tadi aku memberikannya pada namja yang terlihat lebih membutuhkannya karena adiknya sakit keras." Jelasku, aku harap Seohyun dapat mengerti.

"Ah tidak apa oppa, aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya juga. Lagipula kau memang oppaku yang paling baik." Kata Seohyun sambil mencium pipiku. Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau ciptakan yeoja ini begitu cantik dan baik. Akan sangat beruntung bila aku dapat mendapatkan ciptaanmu yang terindah ini.

"Kau memang yeoja terbaik Seo, kau cantik, pintar, juga baik hati. Namja yang mendapatkanmu pastilah namja paling beruntung sedunia." Terlihat ia tersipu malu mendengar perkataanku, dan itu menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Kau ini bisa saja oppa. Kau juga namja terbaik, kau tampan, pintar, peduli, dan juga baik hati. Yeoja yang mendapatkanmu pastilah yeoja paling beruntung sedunia."

"Kau jangan membalikkan perkataanku Seo." Kenapa kini gentian aku yang tersipu malu? Aku jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku curhat padamu?"

"Tentu saja, memang kau mau curhat apa?" tanya ku antusias. Ya, setiap harinya aku selalu siap mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Seohyun baik itu tentang sekolah maupun keluarganya. Seohyun dan aku telah bersahabat cukup lama dan kami sudah saling menegerti satu sama lain.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta oppa." Deg….. kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat ia bilang ia sedang jatuh cinta? Siapa namja beruntung yang sudah berani merebut hati Seohyun?

"Dengan siapa Seo?"

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, oppa. Ia adalah teman les bahasa Inggris ku, ia benar-benar namja yang sangat tampan, dan ia selalu berhasil membuatku deg degan dan salah tingkah bila berada didekatnya." Tak tau kah kau kalau hatiku terasa benar-benar mati sekarang?

END Sungmin POV

..

Kyuhyun POV

Aku benar-benar senang hari ini karena dua hal indah yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tak sabar sampai dirumah sakit dan melihat wajah bahagia Sunny karena aku mendapatkan novel yang sangat ia idam-idamkan. Untungnya aku tadi bertemu dengan namja cantik yang sangat baik sehingga ia mau menyerahkan novel ini untukku. Aku masih terbayang-bayang dengan wajah cantik namja tadi. Ya Tuhan, apa kau salah menentukan jenis kelamin saat kau menciptakan malaikatmu itu?

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku menemukan Sunny adikku dan keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki sedang melamun dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Adikku yang cantik ini mengapa melamun hem?" tanya ku sambil mengacak rambut pendeknya yang mulai menipis.

"Kau membawa apa oppa? Kenapa perginya lama sekali?" tanya Sunny dengan bibir yang sengaja ia poutkan. Kenapa harus adikku, Tuhan? Kenapa kau tak menyiksaku saja?

"Tadaaaa…. Oppa membawakan novel yang kau inginkan. Tak tahukah kau tadi oppa mencarinya di seluruh Seoul demi adik oppa yang cantik ini." Aku melihatnya tersenyum senang dan mulai membuka-buka novel tersebut. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang dan lega melihat Sunny tersenyum bahagia. Seandainya aku saja yang berada di posisi Sunny.

"Oppa, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta oppa." Eh, adikku ini sudah mulai mengenal cinta? Siapa namja yang telah berhasil merebut hati adikku satu-satunya ini? Aku harap ia namja baik-baik yang akan bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan Sunny.

"Siapa namja beruntung itu hem?" tanyaku sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Aku tak tahu namanya oppa, tapi ia sangat tampan seperti pangeran di buku dongeng yang sering umma bacakan untukku dulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum membayangkan.

"Memangnya kau melihat namja itu dimana?"

"Hampir setiap hari ia ke rumah sakit ini,oppa. Ia namja yang sangat baik karena ia selalu menghibur anak-anak yang sakit disini dan ia selalu memberikan setangkai bunga matahari ke masing-masing anak, dan tadi ia juga memberikanku satu seperti seorang pangeran tampan." Cerita Sunny padaku. Dari ceritanya, sepertinya namja itu namja baik-baik dan aku tak pernah melihat Sulli sebahagia ini saat bercerita kepadaku. Akan kuusahakan kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan.

END Kyuhyun POV

..

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dengannya, membuat semua orang memandang kagum mereka.

"Apa mereka berpacaran? Jangan sampai mereka berpacaran, kalau tidak berakhir sudah semua usahaku untuk mendekati Sungmin oppa." Bisik salah satu yeoja disana. Sungmin dan Seohyun memang selalu terlihat bersama dan membuat cemburu semua pengagum mereka. Sungmin adalah namja yang sangat populer di SM High School karena ketampanan dan kecantikan yang ia miliki, sedangkan Seohyun juga mampu memikat hampir semua namja di sekolahnya karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Kenapa hanya hampir semua namja? Karena banyak juga namja yang terpikat dengan kecantikan seorang Lee Sungmin yang notabene adalah seorang namja.

..

Sungmin POV

"Oh ya oppa, aku akan menunjukkan mu foto namja yang aku sukai itu. Sebentar ya!" kata Seohyun sambil mengeluarkan handphone nya. Sepertinya Seohyun menyimpan foto namja itu di handphone nya.

"Ini dia oppa, ia tampankan?" Deg… bukankah ini namja yang berebut novel denganku kemarin? Pantas saja Kristal menyukainya, ia memang sangatlah tampan, dan aku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Eh iya, ia tampan sekali. Hehehe…" kataku sambil memaksakan sebuah tawa bahagia. Apa aku benar-benar sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bisa bersama denganmu?

"Oppa, kumohon bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya. Aku mohon Sungmin oppa!" katanya memohon sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang selalu berhasil terhadapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

..

Sepulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit lagi. Ya, aku sangat senang pergi kerumah sakit dan menghibur anak-anak yang ada disana. Seperti kata mendiang umma, kau akan merasa bahagia kalau melihat senyuman tulus yang orang-orang berikan untukmu dan berilah setangkai bunga matahari pada orang-orang itu. Umma ku sudah meninggalkanku dan appa sejak 10 tahun yang lalu dan appaku adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini. Sebelum kerumah sakit, aku menyempatkan diri ke toko bunga terlebih dahulu untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga matahari.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, aku langsung disambut oleh anak-anak yang menderita berbagai macam penyakit berbahaya. Aku merasa beruntung Tuhan memerikannya tubuh yang sehat sampai sekarang. Kasihan mereka, padahal mereka tak bersalah dan tak menginginkan penyakit itu.

"Sungmin hyung, kalau aku besar nanti bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya seorang namja kecil botak padaku. Namja kecil ini termasuk salah satu pasien penderita kanker di rumah sakit ini.

"Tidak boleh, kalian kan sesama namja. Sungmin oppa akan menjadi kekasih cherry kelak." Kata seorang yeoja yang tubuhnya sangat kurus karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Aku senang membuat mereka lupa akan kesedihan mereka, meskipun dalam hati aku merasa sangat prihatin melihat kondisi anak-anak itu.

"Eh, ada Sunny eonie. Ayo kemari eonie! Kami sedang bermain dengan Sungmin oppa, ia benar-benar tampan loh eonie." Kata Cherry sambil menarik tangan seorang yeoja yang sangat manis menurutku. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan kedua semburat merah dipipinya membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Kau yeoja yang aku temui kemarin kan? Kemarin kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Sungmin, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin oppa karena sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu. Namamu siapa?" akupun memperkenalkan diri dan ia hanya tersipu malu, mengapa sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk malu begitu?

"Sunny imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Sungmin oppa." Katanya masih malu-malu.

"Ini setangkai bunga matahari untuk yeoja yang jauh lebih cantik dibanding bunga matahari ini." Kataku menggodanya membuat semburat merah itu semakin banyak. Ya Tuhan, yeoja ini begitu manis dan lucu. Apakah aku mulai tertarik dengannya? Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku pada Seohyun? Huuuuh… ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Gomawo oppa." Ya Tuhan, senyumannya seperti menghipnotisku.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling rumah sakit?" ajakku. Entah mengapa aku sedikit tertarik dengan yeoja didepanku ini. Mungkin ia bisa menggantikan Seohyun dihatiku. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban nya. Kami pun berpamitan pada anak-anak yang lain sebelum pergi berkeliling rumah sakit.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja Sunny-ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan oppa." Polos sekali anak ini? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku mendekatinya?

"Kalau boleh tau kau sakit apa Sunny-ya?"

"Aku salah satu penderita kanker otak disini oppa, dan dokter bilang hidupku bahkan sudah tidak lama lagi." Cerita Sunny padaku. Aku tak menyangka yeoja ini menderita penyakit yang begitu parahnya.

"Sulli, kenapa kau tak berada di kamarmu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Ternyata itu adalah suara namja yang kemarin, apa yeoja ini adik yang ia ceritakan kemarin?

"Eh, Kyuhyun oppa. Aku tadi menemani teman baruku jalan-jalan, namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Lhoh Sungmin? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ternyata benar ia adalah namja yang kemarin. Namja yang Seohyun sukai ternyata kakak dari Sunny?

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ternyata. Kalau begitu, Kyuhyun oppa tolong temani Sungmin oppa dulu ya, aku akan kembali ke kamarku dulu." Pamit Sunny meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

END SUNGMIN POV

..

KYUHYUN POV

Jadi ternyata namja yang Sunny sukai adalah Sungmin, namja yang telah berhasil merebut semua perhatian dan pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Namja yang telah membuatku merasakan bagaimana dan apa itu cinta. Apakah aku harus merelakan Sungmin untuk adikku sendiri, tapi bukankah Sungmin telah memiliki orang yang ia cintai?

"Sunny itu adikku yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu. Omong-omong terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, adikku sangat senang sekali." Kataku sambil menutupi perasaan gugupku.

"Adikmu adalah yeoja yang sangat baik dan lembut." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Eh, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau berhasil menyatakan perasaanmu?" entah mengapa aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan namja cantik ini.

"Aku tidak jadi menyatakan perasaanku karena ternyata ia menyukai orang lain." Jawabnya. Wajahnya yang semula ceria langsung berubah menjadi murung karena pertanyaanku.

"Ooooh…." Entah mengapa aku malah sangat senang mendengar jawabannya tadi. Aku merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati namja cantik yang bernama Sungmin ini. Tapi aku tiba-tiba teringat Sunny yang juga menyukai Sungmin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Aku benar-benar tak mau mengecewakan dan membuat Sunny bersedih.

"Sungmin-ah, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya ku memberanikan diri.

"Membantu apa? kalau aku bisa, aku akan membantumu."

"Ini menyangkut Sunny. Ia mencintaimu Sungmin-ah." ia terlihat begitu kaget mendengar perkataanku.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan ?"

"Berpura-pura lah menjadi kekasihnya, aku mohon Min. Hidup Sunny sudah tidak lama lagi, dan sebagai kakak nya aku ingin melihatnya bahagia dan ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Aku bersedia berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sunny, tetapi dengan satu syarat." Diluar dugaanku, ia mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasih adikku, ternyata ia benar-benar seorang malaikat yang kau turunkan ke bumi untukku dan Sunny. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Apa syarat nya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kau juga harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Seohyun."

.

.

.

TBC

Ini TwoShoot ya. Dan mungkin untuk chapter depan barulah KyuMin beraksi dengan NC nya. Hahahaha….

FF ini ada agak straight nya dikit ya. dan sebenernya ini itu ff 2min. klo ada salah nama dimaklumin aja ya. hehehe...

Jadi aku mohon review kalian untuk menentukan cerita ini layak lanjut atau tidak.

Jadi review please, karena review anda adalah nyawa FF ini dan penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan FF ini.

Yang udah terlanjur baca juga jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian.

So, review please….


End file.
